Mairin
Mairin (Japanese: マノン Manon) is a character in the Pokémon anime. She is a beginner Trainer and former traveling companion of Alain. History Mairin first appeared with her Chespin, Chespie, jumping on some rocks on a river. She heard a lot of noise, which came from Alain's and Astrid's battle. Mairin went to the place where Alain and Astrid were battling, and hid behind some bushes while she watched the battle. She was surprised to see that the appearances of Charizard and Absol were different. She was even more surprised when they reverted back to their original forms. After the battle, Alain caught her hiding from afar and told her to come on out. Mairin explained to him how she was confused about his Charizard's different appearance in which Alain confirmed it as Mega Evolution. She then told him about a Trainer who saved a Garchomp from going berserk. When Alain got a call from his Holo Caster, Mairin followed him to the location he was told to go to. After arrival in some old ruins, Mairin was unable to locate where he had gone. She found Alain when he was looking at the ruins' interior. When Remo showed up and wanted to battle Alain, he told Mairin to go hide. Mairin continued to follow him despite Alain telling her not to. After the battle, they encountered a Flabébé and Mairin battled it with Chespie. She had trouble landing a single hit on the Fairy-type Pokémon, and after dodging a Pin Missile and Vine Whip, it laughed at her. Alain advised Mairin to use a move to inflict Poison or Confusion to slow Flabébé down. As such, Mairin ordered Chespie to use Toxic. Mairin threw a Poké Ball and caught the Flabébé. She went to the Pokémon Center to heal the Poison and she gave the Flabébé the nickname Bébé. While Mairin was busy, Alain left to a restaurant where Siebold was. Mairin went to the restaurant and Alain and Siebold began their battle, with Siebold ultimately being the victor. Mairin was eventually accepted as a companion of Alain as he told her to do whatever she wanted. In Mega Evolution Special II, Mairin accompanied Alain on an airplane to the Hoenn region. They got off at an airport there. After tripping on the edge of the mountains and crashing into a tree, she met Steven Stone he helped her up. Mairin then watched Steven and Alain battle behind the tree she crashed on. After the battle was interrupted, Mairin was introduced to Lysandre who mistakes her as Alain's sidekick. Mairin went with Alain, Steven, and Lysandre to the ruins. She watched as the three uncovered a giant megalith. The research of the rock accidentally awakened Rayquaza who became furious about it. Alain had Mairin go into hiding while he and Steven took care of the Legendary Pokémon, to no avail. With the megalith gone and the ruins destroyed, Mairin went with Alain and Steven to Rustboro City to investigate the whereabouts of the megalith. She reappeared in Mega Evolution Special III where she arrived in the Devon Corporation with Alain. After witnessing the legend between Groudon and Kyogre being told on a TV screen, Mairin stated that she did not want to get involved with Groudon and Kyogre as she saw Rayquaza become angry back in the ruins. Alain left, calling her a stowaway to Steven even though he cared for her safety. While Alain and Steven were flying to where Primal Groudon and Kyogre were at the side of Rustboro City, Mairin and Chespie somehow snuck onto the plane and saw the fight. After Alain's Mega Charizard X was tremendously overpowered by Primal Groudon's Precipice Blades and the giant ice shards knocking out Alain, Mairin ran to him and took him to a cave. She then witnessed the same Rayquaza from before who managed to stop the fight between Groudon and Kyogre, and then returned to their original forms. She was happy to see that Alain was alright. Following the fight, Alain returned to Kalos on his own, knowing that Mairin would have been in more danger if she was with him. Steven offered to take Mairin back to Kalos too and she accepted. In Mega Evolution Special IV, she reunited with Alain in Lysandre Labs. However, Alain still insisted on pushing her away despite her protests. Upset at this, she asked Chespie to give her a moment alone. Unfortunately, this caused Chespie to stumble upon an experiment that overloaded, exposing it to near-fatal levels of a strange energy. Although Chespie was able to rescue the Zygarde Core being experimented on, it quickly fell into a coma. Mairin was horrified to discover that something had happened to Chespie, and the news that there was nothing Lysandre Labs' Nurse Joy could do beyond stabilise it was the tipping point into despair; all the broken Mairin could do was tearfully beg Lysandre to assure her that Chespie would wake up. After this devastating turn of events, Mairin stops travelling until Chespie recovers; she is implied to be unaware that this depends on Alain helping Lysandre complete his plans for the Mega Evolution energy system. She appeared in A Meeting of Two Journeys!, still at Lysandre Labs with the comatose Chespie. Alain called Lysandre for an update on her situation, only to be informed that nothing had changed at the time. She appeared again in The Synchronicity Test!, where she sent Alain a video of her and Chespie. Though Chespie had shown no signs of improvement, she assured Alain that the two of them were fine, and told him to do his best. She reappeared in Kalos League Passion with a Certain Flare!, where she was shopping at a shop in the Lumiose Conference, that sells Pokémon-themed accessories and she purchased a Jirachi-themed accessory for her Chespie. During her purchase, a lost Chespin, who actually belongs to Clemont bumped into her and fell over, before standing back up. Mairin bent down and happily spoke to the Chespin and asked the Spiny Nut Pokémon if it had a Trainer. She carried the Chespin with her, until Trevor, Shauna, and Tiernosaw the her and the Chespin that she was carrying and then the Chespin waved to them. After the four Trainers met, they all walked over to where Ash and his friends were, after they had desperately tried to search for Clemont's Chespin. Chespin jumped out of Mairin's arms and towards Clemont, who caught it in his arms. After the two reunited, the two, along with Ash, Bonnie, and Serena were all happy, which made Mairin sad, because she remembered her past with Chespie and how Chespie is still currently in a coma. Mairin started crying, but after Ash spoke to her, she wiped away her tears and she put on a happy expression. Mairin and the others then proceeded to go to the Lumiose Conference's Pokémon Center, where they all sat on seats and talked with each other. Some of them first started talking to Mairin and she spoke about her Chespie and the current state that it's in. Professor Sycamore then came up to the group and spoke to Mairin about Alain and after that conversation, she continued to sit there as the conversation moved to the fact that Professor Sycamore recently gained a slight understanding about Ash's Greninja's Ash-Greninja form. At night time, she was seen walking with Serena, Bonnie, Chespin, and Pancham, while talking with the former two, and during their conversation she spoke to Chespin and patted it on its head, before Chespin puffed out its chest so much that it fell over. Mairin continued to talk with the same two again, before heading off while saying her goodbyes to all of them, with Serena, Bonnie, and Chespin all saying goodbye to their new friend. Later that night, she spoke with Lysandre, who told her that Team Flare now had the Mega Evolution energy that Chespie needed to recover. The next day, Mairin was seen standing in the private viewing box inside the Lumiose Conference's stadium, along with Lysandre and an Admin, with her hands pressed against the box's glass window. She and the others in the box were watching as Ash and Alain each walked towards their respective sides of the battlefield for the final round of the Conference. She reappeared in Finals Not for the Faint-Hearted! and Down to the Fiery Finish!, where she watched Ash and Alain's battle in the finals of the Lumiose Conference. She reappeared in A Towering Takeover!, where she witnessed Lysandre's speech to the entire world. Afterwards, a Team Flare Grunt tried to take her with him, but the grunt was stopped by Professor Sycamore, who rescues her. Mairin proceeded to stick her tongue out at the Grunt, before Sycamore battled him. She reappeared in Coming Apart at the Dreams!, where she arrived outside Prism Tower to meet up with Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, and Blaziken Mask with Sycamore. She asked Serena if Ash and Alain reached Prism Tower and became worried about Chespie. Serena, Mairin, and Sycamore then headed to Lysandre Labs to rescue Chespie, with the help of Team Rocket who provide their helicopter for transportation. She reappeared in The Right Hero for the Right Job! where she rescued Chespie, but only to have the Spiny Nut Pokémon absorbed by the Megalith in Rocking Kalos Defenses!, which then mutated into a Zygarde 50% Form. In Forming a More Perfect Union!, Chespie was rescued by Alain and Ash, who managed to infiltrate the Megalith Zygarde and free it. After Lysandre's defeat and the Megalith's destruction by Zygarde's Complete Forme, Chespie finally awoke from its coma, much to Mairin's happiness and Alain's relief. Personality Mairin is rather clumsy, often falling or tripping whenever she walks. Her Chespin, who travels with her outside of its Poké Ball, is quick to act in case her trips end up being too dangerous, in one instance having to grab her with vines to pull her back up after she fell off of a somewhat small ledge. Mairin has a fairly forceful attitude, despite being a new Trainer. When asked who she is by Siebold, she proudly declares herself as Alain's traveling companion, despite being told by Alain to not follow him, and being left behind by him more than once. She cares for Alain's well-being, questioning him on more than one occasion as to why he would want to put himself into risky situations. As such, when Alain yelled at her at the Devon Corporation, and again at Lysandre Labs, she burst into tears as a result of Alain's lashing out. Her emotional state took a turn for the worse after Chespie fell into an unexplainable coma, forcing her to put her travels on hiatus until Chespie recovers. By the time of the Lumiose Conference, she appeared to have become much better, but she still held within her a sense of deep worry for both Alain and Chespie, and as a result of Team Flare's assault on Lumiose City, began to worry deeply about both of their safeties. After Chespie was absorbed by the Megalith, Mairin showed signs of her previous state of worry, but once Chespie was rescued by Ash and Alain and later awoke following Lysandre's defeat, Mairin began crying in happiness and relief. Pokémon Chespin.png|Chespie 250px-669Flabébé.png|Bébé ♀ Category:Female Category:Pokémon Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Comic Relief Category:Tragic Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Incompetent Category:Animal Kindness Category:Damsels Category:Betrayed Category:Successful Category:TV Show Heroes